DBCA Our Greatest Adventure Yet
by rosemasquerader
Summary: PHANGIRLS ALERT! Our dreams come true our wildest dreams a reality and its alot more than we suspected and I got yanket into it. WILL NEED AS MANY CAMEOS AS I CAN GET!
1. Ordinary Day

It was an ordinary day for me. The clouds held promise for a rain and as I walked home with my brother's hand in mine small drops fell down, settling on my hair. I smiled up at the skies and began laughing joyously.

"Why are you laughing, Kaitlin?" My little brother looked up at me curiously.

"Oh, I'm just hyper that's all. Its starting to rain." I began to sing, "I'm just singing in the rain, there's such a lot of…" Thunder rumbled across the skies. "Taylor why don't you run on home." He sprinted down the last stretch of dirt road. "Where was I? Oh, yes, There's such a lot of rain, I'm just singing in the rain." A giggle burst from my throat and I through my arms out wide embracing the winter rain. "I command you to snow!" With one last burst of giggles I ran the rest of the way home.

"Kaitlin you are drenched."

"Sorry, its just when I saw the storm…"

"I know hopefully it will snow again."

"Yes hopefully." I went to my room to change. I stripped off my jeans and put on some sweats and a warm sweatshirt. There was a knock at my door.

"Yes?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"There's a package for you."

"For me…That's odd." I opened the door and looked at the large box my held in her hands. "Thanks." I turned and went back into my room. My room is a lilac color I'd hoped it had been a darker purple but oh well. It was done in a French style. With a queen four poster against the far wall and a antique desk on the other with my 8th grade painting above it. Its dark with curtains and a stage with an ominous black mask in the center. I had intended to have a chandelier in the background but I had run out of time. The Phantom book was on my desk on top of the 2004 movie and lyrics were strewn across my room here and there. Collages of the Phantom stretched across my board. It wasn't as obsessive looking as some has said but it was enough to have my parents worried and telling me perhaps I should lay off the fanfiction a bit. Become more balanced.

Anyways I should have known that instance that the box would be the beginning of the end.

Inside it held every piece of my DBCA garb. But no one knew my address, it just didn't make sense. Even my masquerade outfit was there. At the top were my black pants, my black mask, my black cloak, my white Don Juan shirt and the boots. Even my rose choker was there and black rose hair things. Underneath this was folded neatly and I was surprised they weren't destroyed were my fairy wings. Underneath them was my dream masquerade gown just as I had imagined. Down to the very shoes.

A simple note at the bottom read, "Dear rosemasquerader, we need your help." It wasn't signed by anyone. I flipped it over but there was still no sign of a signature. Perhaps one of my mistakes wasn't telling my parents what really was in the box, but then perhaps my outcome when never have happened and then where would I be. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

As I said this was just the very beginning.

**A/N: I need cameos for the next chapter so please give me your name, personality, garb, ect. Thank you lots.**


	2. Comrades

I got home at the regular hour. Got my homework done. Babysitted my brother. My mother came home from work, complimenting me on the good work I'd done. The clock soon struck four and almost at that precise hour the door bell was rung. Now most people just knock I don't know why we had a perfectly good working door bell but anyway I'm getting off track. I went to the door and believe me I did not suspect who was at my doorstep.

Silvermasque. In all her glory was on my doorstep and behind her stood six other girls. I just stood there staring.

"Are you done staring yet?"

"Kaitlin, who's at the door?" That had gotten me out of my stupor. The first thoughts oddly enough were that my parents could not seem them here.

"Um, just some school friends that I wasn't expecting. I'll be right back." I gestured them toward the front of my house where my mother wouldn't be able to see us.

"Ok, umm…why are you people here?"

Silvermasque just looked right back at me with her firm gaze.

"You are known as rosemasquerader, are you not?"

"Um…yes…but how did you know…?"

"I can't answer your questions right now. We'll have to answer them on the way."

"To where?"

Once again she ignored me.

"Where's the clothes we sent?!"

I just stood there staring. _What in the world is going on?_

"I'll go get them I guess." I raced towards my house but not before I heard,

"I'd suggest putting on your DBCA garb and just carrying the rest."

I hurridly changed into the costume. "How in the world did they know my shoe size?" Ordinarly I would have been tremendously excited that I had an awesome black cape on and mask, but those circumstances were a bit weird. I took a deep breath, "Might as well get this over with." I headed back out where the comrades were standing. These were people which I only wrote emails too and this was when I was reviewing an item of fanfiction or answering to a forum question. I never in my life imagined that I'd actually meet them and what were they doing here and how in the world did the get my address.

Silvermasque just nodded to me, "Well, you took enough time."

"Ok, well are we in a hurry or something."

"Just get in the van."

"No, I will not get grounded for something like this. I don't even know who you are really. For goodness sake this is so surreal." She shoved me towards the van. "NO! I will not!" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, then we have no other choice. Girls." She nodded towards the girls surrounding me.

"What?!" And then there was a thud and everything went black.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews and cameos. The 1st six that admitted there cameos are going to be lead characters. So yeah for you guys! Still need cameos. ALERT! NEW REVIEWERS MUST SUBMIT FOR YOUR OWN CAMEO. I mean a DBCA army of ten is still measly I'll like at least fifteen. So keep them coming I'll work hard on the next chap. You first six will get proper intros then. Oh, and Silvermasque if you read this sorry if you came off a tad bit mean...but your kind of the leader so you have to be firm. Don't worry you lighten up. Ok so press that little butten below so I can know what you thought about it. Tootles! **


	3. Where Am I?

As I gained consciousness I could hear a confusion of voices surrounded me.

"The Mary Sue's stirring, guys." As I opened my eyes I tried to find the speaker. It ended up being one of the girls I'd seen before but she was surrounded by more unfamiliar faces.

"What happened exactly? And where am I?"

"Good question and I'd really like to answer the question but I don't know exactly where I am either." It was the same that had called me a Mary Sue. She had a mess of red curls on her head and a wide grin. She was wearing a brown shirt and shorts. The most noticeable thing about her was she was barefoot. "My name's Evey. And the girls in order are Adele there," She pointed to a girl with long brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She was looking at me friendly which was a start, she looked like a person that people would have a hard time not being friends with. She wore a pretty periwinkle French dress, with lace around the collar.

"Hi, rosemasquerader, or may I call you Kaitlin?" Those green eyes gazed at me.

"You can just call me Kaitlin if you like."

"Good, now this is Sailor or we call her SW for short." Evey pushed forward a girl with black hair and glasses. She wore cutoffs and a blouse. She shook my hand firmly. "And this is Kristin, I'd suggest never call her a Mary Sue you'll get punched. She's kind of strange, but aren't we all."

"I'm also known as Queen but that doesn't really matter much I suppose."

"No its cool." I was trying my best to be nice in this odd situation.

"And this is Carol." She was clad in black head from toe and a black cloak was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hi!" She waved at me and I did so back."

"And I'm Amanda." A girl with short hair stepped forward and gave me a firm handshake. "You have a firm handshake I like that in a person. It shows confidence."

"Thanks. I'm not sure how…"

"Alright that's enough guys. We've reached our destination." Silvermasque graced us with her presence at that moment. Come on guys get out. She opened the van door. In front of us was a forest. She headed straight forward. She led us to the center of it and there we stood.

"Ok this is it guys. All I know is we are going to the RH sector. What that means I'm not sure but I do know the rest of the team will meet us there." As I opened my mouth, she brought up her hand, "DBCA has always been known to lack sanity often but this is real. We've had a power all along that a secret organization wants. What the power exactly is I'm not sure. But we do know that one of the members stumbled upon it and these guys want it. Anyways if we kept you guys at your homes you would be putting your families in danger. They would have tracked you down the way we tracked down you, by signals from your computer. As unbelievable as all this sounds its true. And oh forgot I lied I do know part of the power is. And these bad guys just want to take out the evidence which is us. So that pretty much sums it up. So brace yourselves girls. Here we go!" There was a flash behind her. She turned briefly back to me. "Oh, and call me Adi everyone else does." She smiled this quirky smile but then passed by as quickly as it came. "Here it comes, girls are you ready?"

"YES!"

I was so clueless.

"For wha…." A gasped a spiral of light erupted and wrapped around us. Spinning faster and faster. Voices surrounded us, noises filled our ears. A brief pain exploded from my lungs, it felt like although the breath was taken away. A scream ripped through my throat. I looked down at my feet and they were no longer firmly planted on the ground they were at least ten feet up from it. "O my go…" I looked up there was a bright light, blinding me. There was a rumble of thunder, it seemed like around . Then there was an explosion and I was falling falling falling.


	4. Attention! MAKE SURE YOU READ

Ok here's for all people who want to have their cameo

Ok here's for all people who want to have their cameo. Please give me all your information by reviewing this addition. Thanks, here's what I need:

Brief physique (Hair color, eyes, heighth, any other significant feature)

Brief personality description (Favorite color, etc. Can come in handy, like for me picking clothes for you to wear and stuff.)

Masquerade Costume

General Apparel (Clothes and stuff)

Your Trademark (A rose, a feather, etc.)

And of course the name you want to be known by thanks.

Sorry guys that its taking so long for an update. I'll try to put it up soon.


End file.
